


Пока не погаснет пламя

by coello



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Major Character Injury, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coello/pseuds/coello
Summary: Ему всегда казалось в порядке вещей, что Акааши тоже станет героем. А потом Бокуто дождется его выпуска, и они станут самыми крутыми напарниками среди всех токийских героев или даже среди героев всей Японии.





	

В носу защекотало, Бокуто оглушительно чихнул и тут же испуганно зажал рот рукой. Он прямо спиной почувствовал взгляд Акааши и с трудом подавил желание обернуться — посмотреть, как он стоит навытяжку в ряду таких же серьезных первокурсников с синими эмблемами Академии на груди.

Речь директора плавно текла мимо Бокуто. Скучно и неинтересно стоять на торжественном открытии, особенно, если официальная часть длится уже полчаса.

— Я бы сейчас лучше побегал, чем тут торчать, — прошептал он.

— Смотри, — незаметно толкнул его Куроо. — Он все же перевелся к нам, кто бы мог подумать. А вон там не Ойкава Тоору из Сейджо? В этом году будет сложно попасть даже в десятку лучших. 

Бокуто посмотрел, куда показывал Куроо. Сакуса Киеми, черт возьми, гений малахольный, только его тут не хватало. Мало он портил ему жизнь одним своим существованием в школе. Бокуто показалось, что у Сакусы вид человека, которому крайне неуютно: он смотрел в пол и источал мрачную неуверенность. И форма Академии ему не шла, злорадно подметил Бокуто. Это подняло настроение.

— Ха, лучшим буду я, — громким шепотом заявил он. На него зашикнули, и Бокуто сконфуженно замолк. 

— И последнее, что я хочу сказать вам, — чтобы вы помнили: вы здесь для того, чтобы стать настоящими героями, продолжателями дела тех, кто основал нашу Академию. Не посрамите их имена, высеченные на воротах Академии, и будьте достойны звания героя, — закончил директор свою бесконечную речь и сурово посмотрел на Бокуто. — Также довожу до сведения первокурсников, что в стенах Академии запрещено пользоваться своими способностями вне занятий. За первые два нарушения — выговор и понижение в рейтинге. За третье — исключение. Наши детекторы работают круглосуточно. Не забывайте об этом.

Бокуто старательно похлопал вместе со всеми, делая вид, что не ему предназначен взгляд директора. В конце концов, в прошлом году за ним числилось всего одно нарушение.

Акааши ждал его посреди рассасывающейся толпы. 

— Снова вместе, да, Акааши?

Бокуто закинул ему руку на плечи и потянул к себе.

— Задушите же, Бокуто-сан, — больше для вида проворчал Акааши и не сопротивлялся, покорно позволяя себя обнять.

— Я теперь опять твой семпай, разве это не суперски, Акааши? — завопил Бокуто.

— Очень суперски, — улыбнулся Акааши. — Но мне нужно идти в аудиторию, будем знакомиться с преподавателем. Потом проведете мне экскурсию.

Акааши нечасто улыбался вот так, открыто и широко, и каждый раз при виде этого зрелища у Бокуто в груди разливалось тепло. Кто бы мог подумать, что просто от чьей-то улыбки он способен испытывать такой подъем? 

Он с сожалением отпустил Акааши и посмотрел ему вслед. 

— Никогда не замечал за Акааши стремления стать героем, — задумчиво сказал Куроо за спиной. Бокуто от неожиданности чуть не выпустил пламя, но вовремя загнал его под кожу и глубоко выдохнул. — Ты же тоже удивлен, что он поступил в Академию?

— Хэй, хватит подкрадываться! — возмущенно сказал Бокуто. — И нет, я не удивлен. Я же здесь, значит и Акааши, что тут непонятного?

Он и правда, не был удивлен. Ему всегда казалось в порядке вещей, что Акааши тоже станет героем. А потом Бокуто дождется его выпуска, и они станут самыми крутыми напарниками среди всех токийских героев или даже среди героев всей Японии. Для Бокуто это казалось таким же естественным, как умение дышать и ходить, хотя он никогда не разговаривал с Акааши на эту тему всерьез. 

— Ну да, ты здесь, поэтому и он здесь, — с непонятной интонацией сказал Куроо. Бокуто только отмахнулся.

— Какие люди! — раздался рядом насмешливый голос.

— Кто-то что-то сказал или мне показалось? Бокуто, ты ничего не слышал? -демонстративно громко спросил Куроо.

— Нет, — с удовольствием подхватил Бокуто. — Разве что какой-то мерзкий звук. Это жаба квакнула? И запах. Какой ужасный запах! Словно рядом помойку пронесли.

Бокуто заткнул нос и скривился.

— Скорее всего, этот противный звук — шипение гадюки, — с глубокомысленным видом заметил Куроо. — Знаешь, что нужно делать со змеями, Бокуто? Особенно, с такими омерзительными, как эта?

— Очень смешно, — уязвленно сказал Дайшо Сугуру. — Развели тут детский сад. Все еще не можете простить прошлогодней невинной шутки?

— Из-за этой шутки мы чуть из Академии не вылетели, — насупился Куроо.

— Я пришел сообщить, что припас для вас еще одну. Просто убойный прикол будет. Так что не расслабляйтесь, Бэтмен и Робин. 

Дайшо сделал им ручкой и с достоинством удалился.

— Капец ему на практических, — сжал кулаки Бокуто, глядя вслед Дайшо. — Спалю его дурацкую челку, давно уже хочу. А почему я Бэтмен? 

— Опять ведетесь на провокации Дайшо, — сказал незаметно подошедший Кенма. А может, с самого начала стоял тут?

— А тебе не надо идти с новичками? — спросил Бокуто.

Кенма посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— Ты забыл, что я зачислен на второй курс и буду в вашей группе?

Ну да, как это у него из головы вылетело, что Кенма уже в средней школе занимался по ускоренной программе? Для него была выделена специальная стипендия, потому что такие уникумы — один на десятки тысяч.

— Мало мне тут Сакусы, — уныло сказал Бокуто. — Еще и ты, Кенма.

— Придется постараться, да, Бокуто? — ухмыльнулся Куроо и похлопал его по плечу.

Бокуто думал, что на втором году ему будет легче, но не тут-то было. С первой же недели их загрузили всевозможными тестами, и они с Куроо корпели над заданиями, как проклятые. Времени не оставалось даже на то, чтобы пообщаться с Акааши. Иногда им удавалось пересечься в столовой, но совместных практических занятий не было, а именно их Бокуто ждал с нетерпением. Как начала волейбольных тренировок.

Обычно каждого первогодку прикрепляли к какому-нибудь старшекурснику, который становился для него кем-то вроде куратора, наставника, а также удобной и безропотной мишенью для практики. Чаще всего руководство школы не препятствовало тому, что старшие сами выбирали себе «жертву». Дело это было насквозь добровольное, новички тоже имели право отказаться и выбрать в семпаи кого-то на свое усмотрение.

Бокуто уже знал, что Акааши выбрал его. Видел заявку.

— А кого выберешь ты? — спросил он у Куроо. — Присмотрел уже?

— Кого-нибудь тихого и послушного, кто не будет меня доставать, — сказал Куроо. — И желательно парня, девчонку мне заранее жалко. 

— Куроо-сан, я бы с радостью стал вашим кохаем, если бы меня уже не выбрал Кенма-сан, — жизнерадостно сказал Лев.

Куроо чуть не выплюнул сок.

— Спасибо Кенме за это, — сказал он.

— Вы недооцениваете девочек с нашего потока, Куроо-сан,— сказал Акааши. — Как минимум три из них очень перспективны и сами кого хочешь уделают.

Они сидели в столовой в обеденный перерыв и доедали десерт. Сквозь жалюзи зал заливал ослепительный солнечный свет, и Бокуто щурился: кто-то пускал ему в глаза солнечных зайчиков. Потом он заметил боковым зрением, как через три стола от них Дайшо давится смехом и отдает сидящей рядом девушке зеркальце.

Кажется, ее звали Мика, Бокуто не был уверен.

Акааши проследил за его взглядом.

— Вот и одна из них. Способная студентка, поступила по рекомендации.

Бокуто воодушевился.

— А что, Куроо, возьми эту… Мика, да? Дайшо от злости собственный хвост отгрызет.

На самом деле, хвоста у Дайшо не было, что не мешало Бокуто искренне верить в его наличие, потому что способность Дайшо с головы до ног покрываться пуленепробиваемой чешуей, как бы намекала на его земноводную сущность. 

— Ладно, — лениво сказал Куроо, — Мика, так Мика, хотя я уверен, что Дайшо ей не позволит и близко ко мне подойти.

— Я не думаю, что она будет делать все, что он ей скажет, — сказал Акааши.

Он оказался прав. Уже через неделю Бокуто увидел, как Куроо оживленно треплется с Микой около лестницы; потом она убежала, сверкая голыми коленками под короткой юбкой и загадочно улыбаясь.

— Согласилась? — спросил он у Куроо.

— Не нашлась еще та девчонка, которая мне откажет!

— Ты в курсе, какая у тебя самодовольная рожа сейчас?

Куроо только заржал.

А вот Дайшо не смеялся, когда на первой же практике Куроо в паре с Микой опередил его на восемь минут при выполнении довольно простого задания по спасению условного заложника. Условным заложником был обычный манекен, который находился в небольшом лабиринте, даже почти без ловушек. 

Бокуто с Акааши задание чуть было не провалили, потому что Бокуто поджег манекен, — совершенно случайно, просто прицелился плохо, пытаясь устранить условных похитителей. К счастью, Акааши вовремя переместился и потушил заложника. Учитель косо посмотрел на подпаленный манекен, но много баллов снимать не стал.

— Акааши, я неудачник, — чуть не плакал Бокуто. — Я тебя так подвел! На нашем первом совместном учении.

Акааши нахмурился. Они сидели в комнате общежития, в котором Бокуто жил с Куроо с первого курса. Акааши устроился на любимом вращающемся стуле Бокуто и методично наводил порядок на столе, собирая в стопку хаотично разбросанные бумаги и аккуратно складывая в ящик сваленные в груду канцелярские принадлежности, флэшки и прочую мелочевку, до которой у Бокуто все никак не доходили руки.

— Это моя вина, Бокуто-сан. Я плохо скоординировал наши действия. Вам не о чем беспокоиться. 

Акааши с сомнением посмотрел на половинку засохшего шоколадного батончика и отправил ее в мусорную корзину.

— Больше такого не повторится. Обещаю.

— Ты такой умный, Акааши. Мне так с тобой повезло!

Движимый внезапным порывом, Бокуто подскочил и обнял Акааши со спины. Чмокнул в щеку, положил подборок ему на макушку и закрыл глаза. Хорошо-то как! Только Акааши словно перестал дышать и странно замер. 

— Бокуто-сан, — хрипло и немного резко сказал он. — Мне идти нужно, извините.

— Конечно, увидимся, — растерялся Бокуто. Акааши вскочил, какой-то покрасневший и всклоченный, и, не глядя на него, исчез за дверью.

— Он все же обиделся, да? — спросил Бокуто.

Куроо, сидевший на полу перед большим монитором, на котором разворачивалось какое-то инопланетное мочилово, отбросил джойстик и до отвращения понимающе переглянулся с Кенмой, который все еще жал на кнопки.

— Не заморачивайся, — коротко сказал он. 

Бокуто не заморачивался, но внутри копилось смутное беспокойство, что между ними с Акааши есть что-то недосказанное. Еще немного, и Бокуто понял бы, в чем дело, но напрямую спросить почему-то не решался. От Акааши тоже ждать помощи не приходилось: он замкнулся в себе, закрылся, как раковина. А ведь раньше такого ощущения у Бокуто никогда не возникало.

Немного подняли настроение начавшиеся тренировки в команде. И они же его периодически портили. Теперь, когда в команде был Сакуса, позиции Бокуто как признанного аса заметно пошатнулись. Тренер долго распинался, как их команде повезло, что Сакуса теперь с ними, и на первый товарищеский матч поставил его и Льва. Особой радости Сакуса, в отличие от пузырящегося восторгом Льва, не выказал. И Бокуто даже немного взбесился при виде его унылой физиономии, словно Сакуса отсутствием воодушевления нанес ему личное оскорбление.

— Меня радует только одно, что эта дохлая рыба не в нашей группе. Еще и в учебе не хватало с ним тягаться, — мрачно сказал Бокуто.

— У него все равно не самый лучший результат по Академии. Кенма уделает его всухую, — невнятно заметил Куроо, дожевывая пончик.

— Зачем ты напомнил? — взвыл Бокуто.

— Затем, что ты бы поднажал на учебу. С первого июня нам разрешат выйти на патрулирование и отберут лучших из лучших. Нас с Микой точно допустят. У нее самый высокий рейтинг в группе, они идут вровень с Акааши. Кстати, о Мике, — Куроо прожевал и сделал большой глоток чая, а потом добавил чуть смущенно: — Она пригласила меня на свидание. Ну, я думаю, что это свидание. В кино, в общем, позвала. К счастью, без Дайшо, — он криво ухмыльнулся.

— Как-то это… — Бокуто тоже смутился. — У нее же парень есть, хоть и порядочная скотина.

— Да знаю я, — с досадой сказал Куроо. — Но мы же просто сходим в кино. Как друзья. В этом нет ничего криминального. Тебе бы тоже не мешало кого-нибудь пригласить.

И опять этот раздражающий взгляд «я кое-что знаю, но тебе не скажу».

— Мику, что ли, пригласить или тебя? — недоуменно спросил Бокуто.

Куроо как-то обреченно вздохнул и махнул рукой.

— Забудь.

***

— Бокуто-сан, на десять часов!

Смазанный силуэт Акааши мелькнул рядом, и тут же он телепортировался за двадцать метров от Бокуто.

Бокуто кивнул, развернулся и вытянул руки вперед; пламя брызнуло с кончиков пальцев сначала тонкой струей, а потом раскаленным потоком хлынуло в сторону робота.

Ни одного попадания в него и Акааши, пока все шло отлично. Вполне безобидная гигантская машина, стреляющая резиновыми снарядами, которые при столкновении с целью взрывались разноцветной невидимой краской, которую можно было разглядеть только под специальной лампой.

Бокуто усилил напор, машина издала предсмертный скрежет и замолчала, объятая пламенем.

Но она была не одна. Акааши перемещался по полигону стремительно, появляясь то тут, то там — Бокуто даже не успевал смотреть по сторонам, — и короткими очередями из автомата с близкого расстояния уничтожал более мелких роботов.

Акааши возник прямо за спиной и прошептал, едва не касаясь мочки уха:

— Еще три маленьких, Бокуто-сан. Замрите пока, а то вдруг вас заденет, я сам справлюсь.

Примитивные железяки реагировали только на движение.

Бокуто послушно застыл, наблюдая этот красивый танец смерти. Акааши хватило двадцати секунд.

— Вот и все.

Акааши появился прямо перед ним, чуть улыбаясь и приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы.

— Акааши, ты крут! — воскликнул Бокуто и бросился на него с намерением задушить в объятиях.

Акааши исчез на пару секунд и снова проявился.

— Извините. Бокуто-сан, мне показалось, что одна из машин еще подает признаки жизни.

Бокуто упрямо сцапал его за воротник и притянул к себе.

— Хватит от меня бегать уже. Может, скажешь, чем я мог тебя обидеть, что ты шарахаешься постоянно? И не смей исчезать!

— Куда я от вас денусь? — чуть слышно сказал Акааши, автомат выпал из руки.

Он стоял близко-близко, Бокуто ощущал, как его дыхание оседает на коже. По спине пробежали мурашки. Вот. Сейчас. Бокуто чувствовал приближение чего-то потрясающего для них обоих. Акааши наклонился к нему еще ближе, сократил расстояние между их губами до сантиметра.

— Тут везде камеры, Бокуто-сан. Потом поговорим.

Он отпрянул, и Бокуто разочарованно вспомнил, что они вообще-то на серьезном тестировании. Он посмотрел на табло с результатами: неплохо. Они управились вторыми, пропустив вперед только Кенму со Львом и не потеряв, в отличие от них, ни единого очка.

Бокуто давно смирился с тем, что Кенма будет лучшим всегда. В конце концов, он обладал уникальным даром копировать чужие способности и накапливать их в себе, как урожай, про запас, чтобы в нужное время использовать любую из них, а то и несколько сразу. Такие супергерои рождались крайне редко и ценились на вес золота. 

Иногда Бокуто немного злился, что Кенма даже и не стремился стать героем, и напрягаться ему приходилось меньше, чем всем им. Но это же был Кенма, на него и злиться толком не получалось.

Они с Акааши поднялись на лифте в большой зал, где стояли мониторы, ведущие трансляцию с каждого полигона. Кенма со Львом уже наблюдали на одном за Куроо и Микой. Сакуса с каким-то неизвестным Бокуто первогодкой тоже был там. И хотя они с Акааши не делали ничего предосудительного, Бокуто была неприятна сама мысль о том, что Сакуса мог видеть тот самый момент.

Постепенно определилась десятка лидеров. Именно эти счастливчики получат временные разрешение на самые настоящие патрулирования, пусть и под строгим контролем координаторов. 

С Акааши удалось поговорить только поздно ночью. Завибрировал телефон, оповещая о новом сообщение. Бокуто на цыпочках, чтобы не разбудить Куроо, прокрался к двери и вышел в коридор, где Акааши уже ждал его. Вид у него был немного печальный.

— Сегодня на полигоне, — начал он и замолчал, беспомощно глядя на Бокуто.

— Ты меня чуть не поцеловал, — подсказал ему Бокуто.

— Эм… ну да. И вас это не удивило?

— Меня больше удивило, как ты меня, такого идиота, еще терпишь, — глухо сказал Бокуто.

— И давно вы…

— Там на полигоне и понял, — широко улыбнулся Бокуто. — Может, со мной еще не все потеряно, да, Акааши?

Неловкости не было. В голове не было ничего, кроме предвкушения чего-то нового и волнительного. Для кого-то из них — долгожданного.

Акааши за мгновение преодолел те два шага, что отделяли их, обнял обеими руками за шею и целомудренно прижался губами ко рту Бокуто, не решаясь, видимо, что-то предпринимать дальше. Бокуто обхватил его ладонью за затылок и решительно протолкнул язык сквозь плотно сжатые губы.

Целоваться с Акааши совершенно точно было самым приятным занятием на свете. И Бокуто с сожалением оторвался от него только потому, что вспомнил — в коридорах тоже стоят камеры.

— Завтра будет нелегкий день, нам обоим надо выспаться. Я пойду, — с сожалением сказал Акааши.

— Ага. Акааши, слушай, мы с тобой, получается, теперь вроде как встречаемся?

— Как скажете, Бокуто-сан, — улыбнулся Акааши.

— Тогда меня интересует очень важный вопрос: кто из нас кого должен приглашать на свидания и дарить цветы? Как это у парей происходит?

Бокуто был серьезен, как никогда, а Акааши закашлялся, давясь смешком.

— Разберемся, Бокуто-сан.

Он в последний раз поцеловал его и растворился в темноте.

 

— За новых героев Токио! — сказал Куроо, и они все дружно стукнулись стаканами с соком. 

У них оставалось еще полчаса, прежде чем в наушниках прозвучат адреса секторов, куда им предстоит отправиться до самого позднего вечера.

— Празднуете, герои? — хмуро сказал Дайшо. И чего притащился? Мика как-то сразу сжалась, пряча глаза, Куроо напрягся.

— Тебя она тоже бросит. Наиграется и бросит. Ты дурак, что повелся.

Дайшо наклонился к уху Куроо, вцепился ему в плечо и заговорил так тихо, что только сидевший рядом Бокуто мог его услышать.

Куроо стряхнул его руку и посоветовал проваливать.

— Ты еще пожалеешь, — громко сказал Дайшо. Глаза у него были злые, а голос равнодушный.

За столом воцарилось неловкое молчание.

— Предлагаю пари, — весело сказал Лев. — Кто сегодня первый поймает преступника, угощает всех ужином.

— Это нелогично, Лев, — сказал Кенма, не отрываясь от приставки. — Угощать должен тот, кто никого не поймает. И это явно будешь ты.

Все с благодарностью посмотрели на Льва и с облегчением разом заговорили, обсуждая правила новой игры. Только Бокуто так и не смог расслабиться и отпустить смутное, но тягостное беспокойство, появившееся внутри после ухода Дайшо. 

Район им достался, прямо скажем, тихий и скучный. Если здесь и требовалось присутствие героев, то только для того, чтобы снимать котят с деревьев и переводить старушек через дорогу. Но и их за те несколько часов, что они с Акааши здесь находились, не наблюдалось. Бокуто уже был бы рад и старушке, честное слово, — он бы ее торжественно до самого дома проводил.

Поэтому он расслабился и предложил Акааши заняться более приятным занятием. Акааши не возражал против такого развития событий. Целоваться на пороге заброшенного дома было гораздо интересней, чем осматривать улицу.

— Сектор 12-Ф3, — раздался в наушниках механический голос. — Прием!

Они с Акааши отпрянули друг от друга.

— На вашем участке всплеск активности уровня Б. Высылаю координаты, проверьте, что там.

— Вас понял, — сказал Бокуто и радостно перекувыркнулся в воздухе. — Акааши, наконец-то!

Планшет пискнул, загружая карту. Всего в двух кварталах. 

— Я вас там подожду, — крикнул Акааши и телепортировался.

Бокуто выпустил пламя и взлетел, пулей устремившись в нужную сторону.

Здание было маленьким и серым, что там могло произойти? Акааши ждал его у двери.

— Заходим, Бокуто-сан? 

Акааши проверил, заряжен ли пистолет, Бокуто проделал то же самое. Деревянную дверь выбивать не пришлось — она плавно распахнулась, даже не скрипнув.

Бокуто направил детектор на проем и наморщил лоб.

— Это верный адрес, Акааши? Там пусто, живой материи не обнаружено.

— Верный. Надо все равно зайти и проверить.

Единственная комната оказалась пустой. Ничего, кроме решеток на крошечных высоких окнах. 

— И что делать будем? – разочарованно спросил Бокуто.

— Отчитайтесь, что здесь тихо, и вернемся на место, — сказал Акааши. 

Дверь захлопнулась. Бокуто с Акааши резко обернулись, вскинув оружие. 

— Что за…

Послышался звук запираемого замка.

— Кто-то получит по ушам за такие шуточки, — громко сказал Бокуто, взглядом указав Акааши на дверь. Сейчас Акааши телепортируется сквозь тонкие стены, и кто-то очень огребет. Акааши понятливо кивнул, но остался стоять на месте. На лице появилось недоумение.

— Я не могу, Бокуто-сан.

— В смысле, не можешь? Как это не можешь? – ошалел Бокуто.

— Не могу двинуться с места даже на метр, — с отчаянием сказал Акааши. — Никогда такого не было. 

— Акааши, успокойся. Этому должно быть объяснение. 

Бокуто обхватил его лицо ладонями. В глазах Акааши плескалась самая настоящая паника.

— Сейчас я снесу эту гребаную дверь одной левой. 

Бокуто почти не глядя выпустил здоровый огненный шар, который впечатался в дверь с громким хлопком, не принеся ей ни малейшего урона.

Теперь и Бокуто занервничал. И дело было даже не во внезапной прочности с виду ветхой двери; он никак не мог остановить непрерывно вылетающие файерболы, которые множились каждую секунду и хаотично носились по комнате.

— Нам нужна помощь! – заорал он в микрофон. 

В наушниках раздалось шипение и треск, а следом — звенящая тишина.

И Бокуто понял, что никто не придет. Но самое страшное было не это — собственное пламя не могло нанести Бокуто ни малейшего вреда, он даже не задохнется от угарного дыма, а вот другие люди… Бокуто похолодел. Судя по лицу Акааши, ему в голову пришла та же мысль. 

Один из самых дорогих людей в жизни Бокуто может сгореть заживо из-за того, что Бокуто не в состоянии справиться со своим огнем.

Бокуто взревел и бросился на проклятую дверь. Он колотил по ней руками и ногами, как ополоумевший стрелял из всего, что у него было с собой.

Акааши закричал. Пламя охватило всю его правую сторону, и Бокуто, бросившись к нему, мог только беспомощно скулить и наблюдать, как сгорают одежда и волосы, и лопается кожа на лице Акааши под языками ненасытного огня. Если где-то на земле и был ад, то он переместился в эту огненную комнату.

— Отойдите от двери, — ожил наушник. – Быстро.

Бокуто среагировал моментально и схватил Акааши в охапку. Тот безвольно висел на руках — отключился от боли или уже умер? Думать об этом не было времени. 

Дверь взорвалась с тихим хлопком, и пламя застыло за одну секунду, превратившись в куски разноцветного льда.

В комнату вошел человек в медицинской маске и закашлялся, разгоняя рукой едкий дым.

— Сакуса? – не поверил глазам Бокуто. — Как ты сюда попал?

— Принял твой сигнал, как и вся группа, — тихо сказал Сакуса. — Я был ближе всех. 

Он распростер руки над Акааши и замер. Вокруг неподвижного тела выросли хлопья белой пены, а следующим слоем возник ледяной саркофаг. Бокуто дернулся было к Акааши, но Сакуса решительно остановил его.

— Не трогай, так ему будет лучше. Он может даже выжить.

Бокуто сел рядом и беззвучно заплакал. Сакуса стоял, сгорбившись, и старался не смотреть на него.

***

Следующие несколько дней слились для Бокуто в один нескончаемый кошмар. Его допрашивали по три раза на дню и проверяли на детекторе лжи, у него брали десятки анализов. Он был весь исколот и его периодически облепляли непонятными датчиками. Но самым страшным было то, что к Акааши его не пускали. Когда он только появился напротив палаты, мать Акааши, маленькая и стройная темноволосая женщина, яростно посмотрела на него и прошипела:

— Убийца, не смей приближаться к моему мальчику.

Отец Акааши был более сдержан и вполне спокойно поговорил с Бокуто, рассказав, что Акааши еще не вышел из комы, но по его глазам Бокуто видел, что он тоже ему не доверяет.

Бокуто их не винил. Ничто не могло сравниться с его собственной ненавистью по отношению к себе. Безграничное чувство вины и грызущая пустота затопили его полностью. И он даже с удовольствием отправлялся на очередной допрос, надеясь, что это хоть как-то поможет найти тех, кто сделал это с ними.

— Он пришел в себя, регенерация кожи у него идет очень быстро, — сказал Куроо, пряча взгляд от Бокуто. — Но правый глаз спасти не удалось, подвижность в конечностях тоже долго будет восстанавливаться. И наш Акааши уже никогда не будет таким красавчиком, как раньше, — шрамы от твоего пламени убрать невозможно.

Он только что поговорил по телефону с матерью Акааши.

— Ты как? – спросил он у Бокуто.

— Хотел бы сдохнуть, но было бы нечестно так облегчать себе жизнь, — сказал Бокуто.

— Это был несчастный случай, — твердо сказал Куроо. – Хватит себя терзать. Есть еще кое-что — он хочет тебя видеть. Судя по голосу Акааши-сан, она с радостью тебя бы придушила, но готова пойти навстречу.

Бокуто никак не мог решиться переступить порог, пока Куроо легонько не подтолкнул его, тихо закрыв за ним дверь.

Акааши лежал весь перебинтованный, как мумия, только темный глаз лихорадочно блестел на фоне ослепительной белизны и левая рука, почти непострадавшая, свисала с кровати.

— Акааши…

Бокуто понял, что сейчас разрыдается, и усилием воли постарался взять себя в руки.

— Бокуто-сан, — судя по голосу, Акааши пытался улыбнуться. – Я рад, что с вами все в порядке. 

Бокуто несмело взял Акааши за руку. 

— Со мной тоже все будет в порядке, только почему-то мне не хотят снимать повязку с глаза, — сказал Акааши. — Когда закончится регенерация, мне сделают пластику, и все будет как прежде, Бокуто-сан, надо только подождать.

Они что, не сказали ему, мысленно ахнул Бокуто, с трудом удержав лицо. Ничего не сказали, а значит, когда Акааши узнает всю правду, он возненавидит Бокуто точно так же, как его родители.

— Конечно, Акааши, все будет в порядке. И у нас с тобой тоже, — Бокуто несильно пожал его руку и поднялся. — Тебе отдыхать надо. Я еще приду. 

На входе в Академию Бокуто уже ждали. Директор и два молчаливых офицера в форме с нашивками героев категории А.

— Пошли, Котаро, — мягко сказал директор. – Нам надо поговорить.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, просто тебе, я считаю, стоит быть в курсе, как пострадавшей стороне.

— Вы что-то узнали? — напрягся Бокуто.

— Мы все узнали, — вздохнул директор. — И радости особой это знание не несет.

Он провел Бокуто в свой кабинет и предложил сесть напротив.

— Нам удалось выяснить, что причиной всего был некий препарат, ранее неизвестный. Кто-то ввел его в вас буквально за несколько часов до часа X. Он не подавляет способности, а полностью лишает вас какого бы то ни было контроля над ними. Это была тщательно спланированная ловушка. Вам с Кейджи просто не повезло оказаться в нужном секторе. И вы были, судя по всему, просто подопытными кроликами. На вашем месте мог быть кто угодно.

Бокуто наморщил лоб.

— Но как они узнали, что именно мы окажемся там. 

— Они получили доступ к маршруту всей группы. Им помогал человек из Академии. Наш студент. Оставалось только незаметно ввести препарат. Просто добавить в еду или напитки, — рассказал один из офицеров.

— Смотри, — кивнул на стену директор. — Только не дергайся, а то знаю я тебя.

Свет в кабинете погас, стена напротив бесшумно поднялась.

Бокуто невольно вскрикнул, увидев за стеклянной перегородкой Дайшо. Он раскачивался на стуле, обхватив себя за плечи.

— Я не хотел, не хотел. Это была просто шутка. Я не знал, что так будет. Я не знал. Не знал. Не знал, что кто-то пострадает, клянусь, — послышался из динамиков монотонный голос.

— Я сказал, не дергайся!

Бокуто слышал гневный окрик словно сквозь какую-то красную пелену и, уже метнувшись в двери, поймал себя на том, что безуспешно дергает ручку.

— Сядь, — металлическим голосом сказал директор. — Только попробуй, и я тебя вышвырну из Академии с волчьим билетом прямо сейчас. Он и правда не знал, что произойдет. Уже проверили. Друг его по старшей школе предложил пошутить. Сказал, будет весело. А друг давно уже состоит в одной из самых опасных антигеройских группировок. Благодаря Сугуру, мы сможем взять их всех. 

— Может, еще медаль ему дадите? — зло сказал Бокуто. – Он же у нас теперь герой, целую банду накрыл. Он Акааши жизнь поломал. И мне. Никогда уже ничего не будет как прежде. Никогда.

Директор с жалостью посмотрел на него:

— Время лечит, Котаро. Все наладится. Кейджи очень талантливый мальчик, ужасно его жалко, но, надеюсь, после реабилитации он сможет вернуться к учебе. А ты о себе подумай. 

— Подумал уже. А вы предупредите эту крысу, чтобы на глаза мне не попадался ближайшие пару лет. И плевать мне, что вы меня исключите.

Бокуто хлопнул дверью и сполз по стене, прижал ладони к горящим щекам.

На душе было муторно.

***

Акааши пришел к нему осенью прямо домой без всяких уведомлений и звонков. Бокуто сначала даже и не понял, что за фигура в темном балахоне стоит перед ним. Но потом Акааши откинул мешковатый капюшон и показал испещренное шрамами лицо с черной повязкой на месте правого глаза. Бокуто призвал на помощь всю выдержку, чтобы не показать своей реакции. А желание у него было только одно: хотелось прижать к себе Акааши и не отпускать больше никогда. Но на эти мысли Бокуто уже права не имел, потому что один раз отпустил.

— Войти пригласите? — сказал Акааши. Голос у него тоже поменялся, стал глуше что ли. И стригся он очень коротко, судя по неровным прядям — сам.

— Конечно, заходи, Акааши. Рад тебя видеть, — на автомате сказал Бокуто.

— Врете, Бокуто-сан. У вас на лице все написано. Страшно вам, — равнодушно сказал Акааши. — От меня сбежали, из Академии ушли, чтобы свою совесть успокоить. Спрятались ото всех в этой дыре, а тут я. Живое напоминание. Вы тоже изменились, кстати. В вас словно что-то погасло. Мне очень жаль. Жаль, что вы струсили тогда.

Бокуто молчал.

— Посмотрите на меня, Бокуто-сан, — с нажимом сказал Акааши, крепко обхватил пальцами его подбородок и повернул к себе.

Бокуто дернулся как от удара и встретился с ним взглядом. Смотрел пристально, не моргая, до рези в глазах.

— Это сделали вы, Бокуто-сан, и вам придется с этим жить. Нам с вами от этого никуда не деться.

— Я не хочу, — пробормотал Бокуто. — Зачем ты меня мучаешь, Акааши?

— Это вы себя мучаете и меня тоже, — сказал Акааши.

Он взял руку Бокуто и провел по своему лицу. Изуродованная кожа под пальцами была бугристой, шероховатой. Акааши сдвинул черную повязку и обнажил глазницу, Бокуто шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда нащупал грубые швы. 

— Тебе не больно? — почти шепотом спросил он.

Акааши молча покачал головой и переместил руку Бокуто к шее и ключице. Воздух вокруг них словно сгустился и потрескивал, как наэлектризованный, от напряжения, исходящего от Бокуто. Было одновременно страшно и неожиданно возбуждающе вот так прикасаться к Акааши. «Как же я скучал», — понял Бокуто.

— Не так уж и страшно, правда? — сказал Акааши. — Если я смирился, почему вы так и не смогли?

— Я так и не смог простить себя. А ты для меня будешь хорош в любом виде, потому что я тебя люблю.

Слова прозвучали легко, словно только и ждали своего часа. Бокуто уткнулся лицом в теплое плечо. Акааши погладил его по голове, приминая взлохмаченные волосы.

— А я не смог простить вас за то, что оставили меня одного. Но я тоже люблю вас, Бокуто-сан. Когда любишь — прощаешь, правда? И я тоже когда-нибудь прощу.

— Когда-нибудь, — эхом повторил Бокуто.


End file.
